


Narimir

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Demons, Fantasy, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash, Original Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipa al P0rn Fest Prompt "Ti sporcherò l'anima"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narimir

Titolo: Narimir  
Prompt: “Ti sporcherò l'anima”  
Fandom: Original  
Parole: 1546  
Disclaminer: Tutti i riferimenti a fatti e persone reali è puramente casuale.

Per sporcare l'anima degli esseri umani non c'era niente di meglio del sesso. Nello sperma dei demoni non c'erano spermatozoi con cui gli altri esseri viventi procreassero, quest'ultimo infatti era formato da piccole particelle malefiche che una volta insinuate nei loro corpi, iniziavano a corrodere quello splendente candore per renderlo di un bellissimo colore scuro che non avrebbe permesso loro di avere la benedizione necessaria per essere ascolti in paradiso.  
Era questo lo scopo di Narimir, uno dei più grandi e potenti esseri malefici che il mondo avesse conosciuto, il suo compito era quello di insudiciare quanti più uomini possibili per impedire la loro salvezza. Nel suo lavoro era il migliore, gli bastavano poche volte, in genere due o tre, per riuscire ad avvelenare lo spirito delle sue prede, però in alcuni casi, alcuni di loro avevano essenze talmente pure e candite che anche per uno con le sue capacità erano difficili da corrompere.  
L'ultimo caso del demone era particolarmente tosto, durante la sua caccia all'uomo fu attratto dall'anima di un giovane giapponese poco più che ventenne di nome Watanabe Kouichi. Non aveva mai avvertito qualcuno con un'aura limpida come quella di quel ragazzo, aveva uno splendore quasi accecante, per questo decise di farlo cadere in un oscurità senza fondo.  
“Ti sporcherò l'anima!” pensò Narimir eccitato all'idea di far decadere un essere tanto puro.

Era da quasi un mese che lavorava sull'anima del giapponese cercando di sedurlo con tutti i mezzi che conoscesse, sapeva di essere sulla buona strada quando stava con quell'umano avvertiva l'oscurità che lentamente divorava il suo spirito, ma occorreva ancora più preparazione per impedire l'assoluzione di quel ragazzo.  
Il demonio avvicinò le sue sporche ed insudici labbra all'orecchio dell'umano soffiando dolcemente in quel piccolissimo buco.  
«Ah…» Sussultò l'umano  
“Quant'è ingenuo.” pensò l'essere malvagio nel vedere quanto il corpo di Kouichi ormai amasse quelle oscure carezze che gli riservava.  
«Kouichi…» Sussurrò per eccitarlo ancora di più con la sua calda e seducente voce di cui i demoni erano dotati per far cadere gli umani fra le loro braccia. «Sei bellissimo.»  
«Ah… continua.» Disse il ragazzo ignaro di quello che in realtà stesse subendo.  
«Ok…» Disse dolcemente nuovamente con lo stesso tono usato in precedenza.  
Narimir iniziò a baciare quel corpo come ormai faceva da tre settimane e mezzo, aveva un sapore delizioso e man mano che la sua anima iniziasse a sporcarsi, diventava ogni istante più gustoso, non vedeva l'ora di assaporarlo quando fosse completamente travolto dalla sua malvagità.  
Sentì la mani del ragazzo fra i suoi lunghi e setosi capelli color pece, le dita dell'umano iniziarono a scivolare fra le sue ciocche, sembrava che agli uomini piacesse fare quella cosa, anche lui delle volte ci aveva provavo e in effetti era una sensazione che aveva trovato gradevole e creava un atmosfera che non guastava ai suoi scopi.  
Si avvicinò a pettorali di Kouichi per poi iniziare tormentare i capezzoli succhiandoli con una forza e voga che sapeva gli avrebbe fatto perdere la testa.  
Lo sentiva gemere, quei suoni così caldi e meravigliosi inebriavano l'aria. Era la prima volta che si eccitava con un umano così facilmente, quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa che l'attirava più di qualsiasi altra sua preda precedente, ed essere proprio la sua anima così difficile da corrodere a fargli quello effetto.  
Rimosse delicatamente gli slip banchi che l'umano stesse indossando in quell'istante, quella biancheria era affascinante, trovava che gli mettesse in risalto le sua parte intime e si eccitava già solo a poggiare gli occhi su di essi.  
Iniziò a leccare i testicoli del giapponese per stimolare quel membro, uno delle cose che più eccitava gli umani da quello che avesse avuto modo di costare nei suoi quattrocento anni di vita, era che amassero in particolar modo il sesso orale, anche Kouichi sembrava apprezzare molto quella pratica, per questo ogni volta che andasse da lui era una delle prime cose che gli praticasse prendendo nella sua malefica bocca quel pene tanto caldo e duro.  
«Ah… Nhn… ah…» Ansimò sentendo la lingua dell'altro sulla sua crescente erezione.  
Gli piaceva proprio quando l'iniziava a succhiare con quella voglia, lo capiva dai piccoli gesti del giapponesi, le sue mani nei capelli, quelle calde dita che lentamente gli accarezzavano il cuoio capelluto, e quelle corte unghie che sfioravano la pelle del suo cranio, aveva iniziato lentamente ad apprezzare anche lui quelle sensazioni.  
Narimir aveva sempre preferito sedurre gli uomini alle donne, semplicemente perché trova le femmine meno coinvolgenti, il sesso con i maschi lo prendeva di più.  
Gli umani avevano una parola per descrivere quello, se ricordava bene doveva essere omosessuale, a lui era sempre piaciuto definirsi così e in fondo la cosa non gli dispiaceva poi tanto, perché trovava che fossero davvero fantastici e deliziosi.  
Continuava nella sua impresa attendendo con impazienza il momento in Kouichi avrebbe raggiuntato l'orgasmo, che secondo i suoi calcoli, sarebbe avvenuto a breve tempo, rimaneva sol sentire l'altro dare il segnale a voce.  
«Sto venendo!»  
Eccolo infatti, quelle due parole ormai aveva imparato a riconoscerle ancora prima che l'altro le pronunciasse, era stato tutti i giorni con quel ragazzo, aveva memorizzato tutto su di esso, sapeva l'istante i cui si sarebbe eccitato e quello in cui sarebbe venuto nella sua calda e sporca bocca.  
Ingoiò tutto lo sperma del ragazzo non facendone versare neanche una goccia. Aveva sempre amato il sapore di quella sostanza, fin dalla prima volta che aveva sedotto un uomo e quello di Kouichi era il più buono che avesse mai avuto modo di provare.  
«Ora te lo metterò dentro.»  
Ormai anche il suo pene era diventato bello e duro, se non sarebbe venuto all'interno di quelle calde e bollenti natiche, il suo corpo sarebbe impazzito.  
Con un solo e preciso colpo affondo nell'ano del giapponese che appena avvertì quelle possenti e maestose spinte finì col perdere completamente la testa.  
Aveva fatto suoi molti umani, ma quel ragazzo senza dubbio era il suo preferito, così caldo stretto bollente, era capace di fargli provare sensazioni mai sentite, passioni che il corpo non aveva mai avvertito. Certe volte desiderava che quell'anima restasse pura per sempre in modo da porte fare sesso per quanto più tempo possibile.  
«Sei fantastico Kouichi.» Sussurrò all'orecchio con la sua sensuale voce sperando di far aumentare ancora di più il piacere in quel bollente corpo.  
«Ah…» Gemette l'umano aggrappandosi al corpo del demone abbracciandolo più stretto che potesse. «Ah… anche tu se fantastico.»  
Narimir si sentiva estremamente soddisfatto, quelle parole gli facevano capire quanto ormai stesse diventando dipendente da tutto quello, desiderava essere posseduto e questo implicava che la sua anima stesse marcendo proprio come avesse sperato, perché più l'altro lo voleva più quell'oscurità lo divorava lentamente. Aspettava con impazienza il giorno di vederla completamente nera.  
«Sto venendo!» Disse all'orecchio del ragazzo riversando tutta la sua malvagità all'interno di quel magnifico corpo.

A volte Kouichi si domandava chi fosse il tipo tanto affascinante che ogni sera da quasi un mese gli facesse provare sensazioni così vive ed intense. Quella passione travolgente che avvertiva gli faceva desiderare ancora e ancora quell'individuo misterioso che compariva sempre nella sta stanza in un mare di fumo nero e svaniva nella medesima maniera.  
Agli inizi pensava fosse solamente un dolce sogno, ma se fosse stato così non si sarebbe ritrovato con tutti quei succhiotti sparsi sul suo corpo. Aveva solo capito che non fosse un umano, probabilmente si trattava di qualche essere narrato dalle antiche leggente, ma non gli importava cosa realmente fosse, se lo facesse sentire così bene avrebbe accettato di tutto da quell'essere.  
Ormai aspettava solo il suo arrivo, ogni sera appena si coricasse impazientemente sperava di vedere quella persona dal viso così angelico. Non era mai stato attratto da un uomo, era la prima volta che desiderasse essere posseduto in quel modo, ma quel tipo dai capelli così lunghi e neri emanava un fascino ultraterreno a cui era certo nessuno avrebbe resistito.  
Dalla prima volta che l'aveva visto avvicinarsi era stato paralizzato rimanendo vittima di quel dolce e passionale tipo che tormentava dolcemente il suo corpo creandogli una dipendenza assoluta.  
Doveva sapere il nome di quel tipo, come poteva fare se non sapesse come si chiamasse quell'uomo che tanto desiderava? Lui sapeva il suo, dall'inizio l'aveva chiamato “Kouichi” sussurrandolo al suo orecchio con dei torni seducenti ai quali non riusciva mai a resistere, e anche lui voleva usare gli stessi toni con quel meraviglioso e bellissimo uomo.  
«Non andartene!» Gridò abbracciando ignaramente il corpo di Narimir.

Il demone era rimasto abbastanza stupito dal gesto di quell'umano, sentiva le sue braccia avvolgerlo completamente.  
Non aveva mai prima di allora chiesto una cosa del genere e si domandava cosa stesse passando nella testa di Kouichi. Avrebbe tanto voluto saperlo, per questo assecondo quell'umano, era curioso di sapere di più su quell'ingenuo ragazzo.  
«Ti prego, dimmi il tuo nome.» Sentiva una vena di disperazione nella sua voce e questo fece gioire il demonio che sfoggiò un sorriso soddisfatto, era quasi pronto un altro po' e sarebbe stato maledetto per l'eternità.  
Avvicinò la sua infame bocca all'orecchio del giapponese, ansimando all'interno del padiglione.  
«Narimir.» Sussurrò con un flebile suono che svanì nell'orecchio di quell'essere tanto puro che stesse corrompendo lentamente.  
Narimir attese a lungo, ma finalmente alla quarta settimana l'anima di Watanabe Kouichi fu segnata per l'eternità.


End file.
